


Corner Booth

by kannibalprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And theres kissing, Bartender!Gavin, Because I DO WHAT I WANT, GTA AU, Gunplay, M/M, Mature for possible later chapters, Might continue this if someone wants me too, only slightly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannibalprince/pseuds/kannibalprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan ends up showing up to a bar to get his assignments. A certain brunette bartender may be a tad too curious about the man sitting in the corner booth alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I did for my boyfriend. Enjoy uvu  
> One day i might write a follow up

Recently a certain man at the bar has grabbed your attention. You aren't sure when exactly he did, but he intrigued you. He sat over alone drinking and had an occasional visit by Geoff or some other person. You knew if he knew Geoff he had something to do with the crew and normally that was enough to make you drop the interest. You weren't interested in getting pulled into that. 

You even asked the other bartender if she knew anything and she had just responded that it would be best for you to stay away from him. She did tell you his name though. Ryan. You would like to say you'd lost interest, but you kind of...attracted trouble. You jump when the other bartender nudges you.

"Come on Gav. Don't look for trouble, especially right now!"  
"Sorry." You quickly return to making drinks and try to focus on your job instead. There were a couple times however when you would glance over at him. Once when you glanced at him, he was looking at you. You had quickly diverted your attention to the drinks, feeling your face redden slightly. 

Sometimes you consider going over and talking to him, but you never do. You thought about asking Geoff for a moment. You quickly realized that that _definitely_ wouldn't go over well. Why was he even interesting to you? You couldn't even answer that. You didn't know why, he just was. 

Apparently you were of some interest too. You came in late for once and luckily it wasn't too busy. The day started out pretty normal until she spoke suddenly, "that reminds me."

"What?"

"Ryan asked your name."

"What?"

"Yeah he came up and asked your name earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked why and he shrugged before getting a drink. Hes back in his normal spot."

You look over at the table he's sitting at and he looks at you. You smile at him and give a small wave. A small smirk plays on his face and he takes a drink before looking at his phone.

Maybe you will go talk to him after all.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunette whines quietly. How did leading a drunkard out of his bar lead to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up because my friend practically demanded it  
> Might actually make this a thing?

You arent sure what you expected. You sure as hell know that you didnt expect the cold metal that he was currently pressing to your forehead. You were frozen, staring into blue eyes. When the gun presses into your neck sharply, you realize that you missed something he said. 

You choke at the pressure on your throat, hair-trigger gag reflex proving to still be there.

"I know who you are, Gavin." His voice is cold and you almost shiver at the look he is giving you. "Is he paying you to spy on me?" 

"Wha-" 

The gun presses into your neck again and you step back to get the pressure off. Except, it doesnt exactly work because there's a wall behind you. Ryan grabs your shirt and holds you there against the wall. You whimper quietly and he asks again. You answer much, much quicker this time. 

"No! No- Geoff doesnt let me get involved with crew stuff- Ryan I swear-" 

You are terrified. You really are, but theres something else there too. 

"I- I just saw you sitting there all the time and I wanted to- I dont know! I was curiou-" You stop midsentence when he puts the pressure back on the gun. You can't help the pathetic whimper that escapes your throat and you close your eyes tightly. 

Unexpectedly, he lowers the gun. You open your eyes to see him staring intensely at you. 

"Geoff didn't hire you?"

"No- He doesn't want me to get involved in c-" 

"Hm."

Its not really a statment or an answer, but it shuts you up. Both of you stand there for a while, not saying a word. You search his face for a hint to leave, but you realize you have made a mistake. You think you must have a death wish because you are pressing your lips against his and when he freezes, you prepare yourself to be shot.

Yet again, he surprises you. He doesn't shoot you. He doesn't shove you away. Instead, you feel him return the kiss. He returns it much more hungrily than you would ever expect. You feel the hand on your shirt slip up to your hair and pull the slightest bit. You gasp at the pull and he takes the chance to deepen the kiss. You feel the gun press under your chin and thats how you knew he could tell.

And then, all too quickly, he was pulling away. The gun was tucked away and he was walking. You stare after him in confusion before a loud yell catches your attention.

"Gavin! Its still your shift! what are you doing?"

Your vision snaps to the other barkeep reluctantly. You take a deep breath before you lie out of your ass. "Uh, sorry, I walked the drunkard home. He was a bloody mess." You quickly make you way back into the bar, despite her attempts to keep you out there to chastise you, and serving drinks. 

You can't focus the rest of your shift, especially when he comes back. Like usual, he takes his seat in the corner booth and pulls out his phone. Unlike usual however, he looks up at you and offers a smirk. You lick you lips slightly out of habit and quickly try to return your focus on your job.

You feel like its going be a long night.


End file.
